


The Forgotten Ones

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dark, Dark Character, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They forgot us</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Ones

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Mistake"

They forgot us Handlers, up in the mountains. Both sides forgot all about us. Voldemort, while he rained down destruction and ruin on the world, and Dumbledore, while he and Harry recreated it. In fact, if Harry hadn't come back for me once they'd forgotten him, I don't think anyone would have remembered us to this day.

Their mistake.

When Harry came down from the mountains of Romania, he had all of the Preserves -- five thousand dragon-mounted warriors -- marching behind him. And we easily conquered the world that he had helped create. Create right under their noses.

Create for us.


End file.
